Their Dictionary
by Robin Uses Wings Of Tanabi
Summary: Sequel to Fight Fire with Wind? Sure, they like each other. But will Raimundo and Kimiko be able to surpass the test of Grand Master Dashi's will? Total RaixKim.
1. Prologue

_Hey, this is the pre-dormant Ruwot speaking out to my readers. Yay readers! Yes, I said I would not write a sequel to "Fight Fire with Wind?" unless I got five reviews after the finale, but…yeah I got bored. Well, stay tuned! And don't forget your R&R's!_

_And with that, I present, "Their Dictionary."_

**Prologue**

Near the passing of the great Master himself, Dashi, in his will, ordered the creation of eleven Shen Gong Wu. Each held a mystical power of bipolarity – granting the power of an alter-ego to the user of the Shen Gong Wu.

Among nine of the Shen Gong Wu did Dashi split his own ego into. What was about to be the tenth was possessed – possessed by Wuya herself as she was trapped in the puzzle box.

Ten of these Shen Gong Wu were gifted with bipolarity.

"The eleventh?" you ask?

The Ring of Nine Dragons.

Does that tell you anything at all?

Can YOU figure out the mystery of "Their Dictionary" and the eccentric fate that ensues?


	2. Am I Sensing Deja Vu?

_Haha this chapter was fun to write. PLEASE R&R! Thanks to the reviewers:_

rAiKiMlOver455673

Spidery  
tennisgurl13  
.Flordeluna.chan 

**Chapter One: Am I Sensing Déjà Vu?**

Raimundo's Point of View

"Oh, my gosh! Raimundo, you ASSWIPE, give it back!"

"Hey, what kind of respect is THAT for your Shoku leader?"

"No, that's the respect I give to a CARDBOARD BOX!"

I laughed more than I was already laughing at Kimiko's very lame comeback as I ran from her fiery clutches. Just days ago, we were in a very flirtatious, yet extremely serious, discussion. Truth be told – and nothing but the truth – I absolutely loved the girl that I was running away from. Funny, it is, because I was the one running and she was the one chasing me.

Everything about her was – wow – just pure amazing. Her sapphire eyes holding the splendor of her compassion, her nose wrinkling at a witty joke or a sly insult, and her lips – red as the last rose to bloom, and the last rose to fall. Her ego – burning with the fire of passion, the inferno of anger, and the candle of intellect. How her flowing raven hair brushed my face with the soul of a sensual , and how her hands rubbed her temples in the frustration of exactitude. Even when my eyes twitched with the anger for that annoying woodpecker, I could not help but love that miraculous dove.

"RAIMUNDO, YOU ARE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY PDA BACK!"

I took out her embroidered screen pen while turning on the Message-Browser on her PDA.

"Holy crap…GET OFF!"

I started to read her first message aloud, not even looking back at the fiery Asian crazy-girl behind me:

"Hey Keiko, everything's going just fine. Wow, Raimundo is such a –"

And with that, I was tackled to the floor by a fuming-mad, little flame with a face the color of a choking man. As her legs grappled to my hipbones and her "claws" throttled my neck, I shouted a yell of defeat as we both fell to the floor. On the floor I bumped my head, and it ricocheted onto the forehead of Kimiko.

The sting was evident as we both held our noggins in equal pain. Then, I just started laughing.

And she laughed with me.

Kimiko's Point of View

I was "working" on my PDA, and I left my little room thing as I went off to get a little snack (chuckle). When I came back with my delicious, delicious Doritos, my PDA was gone. I was about to go to Raimundo's room when I saw him in the halls, clicking away at my PDA.

The second he saw me, he uttered a small, "Uh-oh." He raced off with the power of the wind on his side.

Next thing anyone knows, we were wreaking havoc of noise and chase all around the temple. I tried attacking him with fireburst, but really – he is fast. I know this might seem cheesy, corny, and punny, but with his fleetness, he ran around in my head several times a day. How idiotic his jokes were, how enraging his smirk was, how beautiful and luscious his eyes, his hair, his…

I didn't know exactly what I was thinking. I had feelings for him – strange feelings that people don't every day from their friends. I mean, next to Keiko, he was my BEST friend. I was sure of that – at least I hoped so. But, beyond that, I had no idea what really went on. Raimundo didn't seem to care too much after the incident in the rose garden (Ruwot: my first allusion, folks!); he just went back to his being a pain-in-the-butt. But, after that incident – after I left – there was this strange voice calling to me, and it said, 'Take your time.' It was so weird because it was so strong of a power in the head, but it wasn't I thinking of it.

As soon as Raimundo started reading my mail – "Hey Keiko, everything's going just fine. Wow, Raimundo is such a –", I yelped in fear and immediately sped up with all my might and nailed the sucker to the ground. I was about to say, "I got you now," but, while blinking, something hit my forehead – probably Raimundo's big, old clunker.

Crap, it hurt pretty bad. But he started laughing, his charming laugh as rare as his genuine smile, and it me off so much, because I started to giggle and snort – and I was telling myself to stop, but I couldn't. I just kept giggling, and it eventually turned into a guffaw to the extent that tears came out of my eyes.

Still laughing, Raimundo smiled with teeth like the Milky Way, "Here's your PDA, Kim. Love ya."

I immediately grimaced. "Wait, what?"

Raimundo became very serious and startled, "Oh, you know…like, I love you as a friend." He twitched.

"Right," I nodded slowly. He handed the PDA back to me as he walked off slowly. Afterward, I could've SWORN he cussed himself out. As soon he was out of sneaking reach, I checked to see what parts of the mail were read. Breathing a sigh of relief, I found the second part of the message wasn't read.

"Hey Keiko, everything's going just fine, Wow, Raimundo is such a hottie."

_Dojo: Oh!_

_Ruwot: Uh…_

_Dojo: Okay, whatever._

_Ruwot: Right. R&R!_


	3. Opposites and Noses

_Hi, this is Ruwot talking here. I'd like to say I've worked a LOT on this chapter, and since my class has been working on themes lately, here's a universal one: __**PEOPLE WORK VERY HARD ON THEIR FANFICS, SO IT'S REALLY SAD TO THEM WHEN NO ONE REVIEWS**__. Okay, thank you. Please enjoy!_

**Chapter Two: Opposites and Noses**

Raimundo's Point of View

"Shen Gong Wu! Shen Gong Wu!" shouted an incredibly itchy green dragon. He was carrying the lofty-to-him Shen Gong Wu scroll.

As the Shoku Warrior, it was my duty to be at certain events the first before anyone else did. Boy, you did NOT want to see the reaction I had when I found out I had to get up an hour earlier than the others. What a pisser-offer.

As Kimiko, Clay, and Omi – mostly Kimiko – came racing into the room where I was for about five minutes – five LONG minutes, by the way – they asked hurriedly, "What is it?"

Dojo exposes, "It's called the Axle of Change," as he opened up the scroll, revealing a silhouette holding a baton. As we waited for an explanation, Dojo just sat there staring, and scratching very creepily, at the statue-still man.

Running out of patience, Omi said, "So what does it do?"

"What does what do?"

"The Axle!"

"What about the Axle?"

"What it can do!"

"What can what do?"

""DOJO..."

"Okay, okay!" shouted Dojo, almost being jumped by a very red Omi. "Truth is I have no idea. I just remember that Master Dashi made it on his deathbed, so he didn't explain anything to me. He made two of them…or was it three? Maybe it was four!"

"Okay, okay," I repeated, also growing impatient. "Where is this Axle of Change?"

Dojo, upon hearing this, immediately became forty feet of scales. "Hop aboard the Dojo Express!"

After about thirty minutes of quick flying, we arrived at a marching band convention in Boston. People short and tall were walking around with big and colorful costumes. To me, they were pretty gaudy. I scoffed and thought, 'What nerds.'

Kimiko certainly got annoyed as she jabbed me in the ribs. I squealed – like a MAN of course – as she scolded, "What was that for?"

'She should be talking.'

"Marching band is cool."

Omi shot up immediately. "Cool?" he started to tilt his head to the side and touch some of the geeks. "But they are wearing so much!"

"It's an expression, Omi," explained Clay with plenty of patience.

'Well, this certainly is a typical conversation,' I judged to myself.

It certainly was hard looking for the Axle considering there were so many batons everywhere.

Not only that, but everyone was walking around with poofed-up, goofy costumes with dumb-looking instruments producing flatulent sounds. I frowned in disgust.

Just then, Kimiko marveled, "Oh, my goodness! Those costumes are so extravagant, and those instruments are awesome! And listen to the music – it's just wonderful!" I looked at her in total shock. It was no surprise at all when, or if, someone heard we were total opposites.

Finally, something unconventionally shiny beamed into my eyes. At another angle in which the light was not exploding in my face, I saw it – the Axle of Change. It was pretty obvious actually – a sterling silver rod with small flourishing marks at the near-ends, scored off with big, peridot grips. The truncheon was jutting out of a nice vase.

Before telling the others, I quickly shot around the auditorium to see if anyone was in near-grasp of the Shen Gong Wu. Without any notification, I quickly sprinted to the Axle, and out of nowhere, a craggy, bony hand of gray held onto the pole as soon as I did, and I knew Jack Spicer was there. It was typical of him nowadays to be alone.

"Well, if it isn't the Shoku loser," exclaimed Jack, looking at me with a wannabe-evil grin.

"All hail the King of Losers, Spicer," I retorted. It was then that Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and Dojo showed up, encircling our proclamations.

Jack, getting all geek-like and all over the place, finally declared, "Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager your Wings of Tanabi against my Nose Mask."

To all of you people who studied the Bubonic Plague, you would know what a "nose" mask looked like. A mask covering all but the mouth and the forehead with a beak – a LONG beak – for a nose place was characteristic for clueless doctors who tried to ward off the epidemic. It was like a crow for a face, if you know what I mean. It was quite a surprise to me when I saw the Wu I had never seen before. The entire mask was made out of solidified amber and bronze – I don't know how the heck they mixed exactly – and had no strings attached, which was strange.

I retained my focus and affirmed, "The challenge is 'Tell the Truth' – the first to fall into the abyss loses.'"

"I accept your challenge," snapped the very-commonplace villain as we said at once, "Xiaolin Showdown!"

Kimiko's Point Of View

As Omi was playing a tug-of-war with a very angry color-guard and her flag, we all heard a very loud challenge between Jack and Raimundo. Turning around, I noticed, with plenty of annoyance, that my love found the Shen Gong Wu first.

'Wait, did I say love? Jeez, I have to stop reading those cheesy romance novels.'

I stared at Raimundo for a couple of seconds and how he was moving his mouth with verbal rage. That mouth was moving pretty fast, and the way he twisted those lips put a smile of joy and amusement on my face.

'Boy, his hair was all messed up and wild, just like his ego and his element, and his eyes…don't get me started!' I blinked and shook my head crazily that a bobby pin I was wearing flew out and clogged a really bad clarinetist. 'Hey, I know how to stop thinking like this!' Immediately, I turned to Jack a couple of seconds. After I shivered and shuddered, I snapped back to reality.

Just then, the red-haired dimwit pulled out a Shen Gong Wu I had never seen before. Dojo gasped, "The Nose Mask!" Omi, Clay, and I faced in his direction for an explanation. Dojo looked around, eyes wide, and, getting the picture, admitted, "It's another one of those Shen Gong Wu that Dashi never explained to me. I'm still not sure how many there are though. I think there are two left…?"

Immediately, the multiplex full of instruments became percussion frenzy as drumsticks and tubas were possessed by the rules of Dashi. Then, it seemed as if the multiplex vanished from the surrounding area as a shroud of abstract purples and blues made a dimensional difference in the environment. Each wearing a Wudai uniform, the others stood on the sidelines on timpani. Standing on a colossal snare drum, Jack and I shouted, "Gong Yi Tampai!"

Jack, being the rash idiot he was, immediately evoked his Shen Gong Wu. "Let's test this baby out," he said, rubbing his hands together in irritating delight. "Nose Mask!" he summoned. The mask suddenly magnetized to his face, glowing. Aside from that, nothing happened. Instantaneously, he became edgy. "Why won't this thing work?"

Trying to hold in a chortle, I sneered, "Do you even know what the mask does?"

Jack, without reason or any hesitation, screamed out, "Of course I do!" A drumstick smashed the sneer, causing him to fly off and hit the crash cymbals below with a thud. It was characteristic of Jack to lie, but the way he responded was way weird.

"Wings of Tanabi!" I declared myself, rising onto some bells with a spectrometric meteor. "What's the matter, Jack? Can't control your Shen Gong Wu?"

"Of course I can!" he screamed with the same, robotic-seeming tone. The crashes obviously collided, and he fell like a Frisbee – note that he is, in fact, two-dimensionally circular in shape – onto the last of all the instruments – the edge of the bassoon.

'Boy, he's acting weird today. Ha, maybe his Nose matches his truths.' He was wobbly on the edge, and I wanted to see how far his dishonesty could have gone.

"Jack," I said at last, "Is your name Jack Spicer?"

"No, it's not!" with much surprise he said. The bassoon tilted, and he fell into the masses of pipes. As I heard Clay, Omi, and Kimiko giggling uncontrollably on the timpani, I could well say the showdown was over.

When all the instruments shrunk back to their original sizes and the multiplex became the multiplex it was, all three Shen Gong Wu dropped into my arms. Jack was rubbing his head in a distant crowd.

As the other four walked over to me, they started to scold me.

"Why did you not tell us you were getting the Wu? I cannot believe you traveled such subterranean area."

"I think you mean 'how could you stoop so low,' partner."

Yeah, Kimiko was pretty at me seeing that she placed her hands on her hips and her eyes were glowering mad. "Raimundo Pedrosa, that was the stupidest thing you have EVER done!"

'No, it's not.' Sorry – sudden break in thought.

"Why did you have to not tell us? Are you trying to hide something?" she asked, eyeing me.

'Yeah, I love you to death to the extent that I'm actually trying to impress you by being a total dumb-butt.' I mentally screamed at her. I hoped no one else felt that pain where you want to tell a girl something that you can't, because if you did, it would break your entire friendship.

I just shook my head and smiled stupidly. "Hey, at least I got the Shen Gong Wu!"

Her expression eased some amount as she sort of grinned with a high cheek. "I guess. Good job anyway."

"Thanks," I said modestly. I did not notice the foreign Axle in my hand glowing weakly.

'_Who needs_ her_? You're the best._'

"Well," I scoffed to Kimiko with such bothered egocentricity, "I _am_ the best."

After that, I opened my eyes wide open and gave everyone a strange look. That seriously came out of nowhere but inside some strange place in my head. I shook it off and said, "Well, at least Spicer's toast." Even from a midst of a huge nerd population, we could see him crying for his mommy.

Kimiko snorted. "Yeah, true. What a heinous loser."

I smiled. At least we agreed on something.

Kim gave me a look. She punched me very lightly and chuckled – a little too flirtatiously – "Hey, what're _you_ staring at?"

"Nothing," I said. I smiled that smile again – you know, the one when I think of Kim? 'Maybe we're not total opposites after all.'

_Rairox64: What am I doing here?_

_Ruwot: You're here because you're cool enough to favorite my story._

_Rairox64: Bleh, okay._

_Ruwot: So yeah. I give thanks to Rairox64, _rAiKiMlOver455673, tennisgurl13, _and_ Dark Angel of Pain and Chaos_. Thanks a lot!_

_Rairox:64: That was redundant._

_Ruwot: R&R!_


	4. Mood Swings and Definitions

_Well, that took a LOT longer than I expected! Total writer's block. But after this chapter, it should come out much more fluidly. Also, at the end of every chapter is at least one definition. What do I mean? You'll find out. Thank you _**TwinkieTUTUS**, **RaiRox64****rAiKiMlOver455673**, **spinningisfun**, **RaixKim4eva**, **tennisgurl13**, **almostinsane**, **Klooqy**, **Klooqy again**, _and my personal friend who is going to be in this story soon,_ **Melissa.**

**Chapter Three: Mood Swings and Definitions**

Raimundo's Point Of View

It was already quite dark when we got home. Being the one to take the showdown, I simply wanted to collapse upon my bed, but, first, eat like a king.

As we found Master Fung in front of the Dining Hall to greet us, I handed him two of the Wu – Kimiko was still holding the Mask – and was about to ask what we were having before he mentioned the Nose Mask. I rolled my eyes, saying, "Yes, we all know that it is very dorky."

Seeming somewhat irritated, he snapped patiently – how does that work? – "That is not it, Raimundo. Another of its kind has been revealed. Its name is the Nu Crest, and, just like the Mask and the Axle, its powers are undiscovered."

In continuation, Dojo explained, "The Crest is made out of bronze. It has a half-inch thickness, and its circular quality has the size of a quarter. Oh! I almost forgot – it has a spiral in the center."

Wow – that described something very important to me. I looked down to see my own medallion, and upon looking up, everyone was too. I grinned sheepishly – too sheepishly – and tried to hide it, only to look pathetic. Clay and Omi tried to grab for it, but it began glowing first. Each person gasped, but only I realized the loss of something very dear to me. In anguish, I ripped the string of the medallion, leaving only the Crest. I handed the Shen Gong Wu to Master Fung in torment and returned to my seat.

Kimiko scoffed, putting the Mask under her arm. "Oh please, Raimundo. Don't be such a big baby. It's only a medallion."

"It's not only a medallion," I whispered in deathly anger, teeth clenched. "My grandfather gave it to me when he died."

"Oh, boo-hoo – your grandfather dies and you go all obsessive compulsive over a stupid piece of metal."

I lost my temper, so surprised that Kimiko would say something like that. "Shut the hell up!"

"You shut the hell up!"

"Okay, that is it!" Master Fung burst in while snatching the Mask out of Kimiko's hands. Suddenly, her eyes, became serene and confused. "Raimundo, Kimiko, go to your cubicles! You two have no dinner tonight, and should be ashamed of your actions."

I gave Kimiko a stare of resentment, but she didn't return it until she heard Master Fung's words in shock and then astonished anger. Pouting, we both marched off. Deep down, the blooming rose that was my heart was shattered and stepped on by the carelessness of everyday life, but today, everyday life became a paradox of itself – Kimiko – as she trampled herself over and over again.

Love was stupid.

Kimiko's Point of View

Well, I don't exactly know what happened. One second, I'm holding the Nose Mask, and as soon as Master Fung mentioned it, I heard this really weird noise. It was weak at first, and I nudged Omi and asked him if he was able to hear it. After his shaking his big cheese-ball, the faint voice strengthened.

'Hey, why does Raimundo get all the attention?' the voice asked in a cold, New-York-accent tone.

'Um, because he was the one who did the showdown, and he's Shoku Warrior. He makes a really hot one too.'

'Enough! What does that prove? You're a team, and that's the way it should be, right?'

'Right, I guess.'

'Don't guess! Think about it – Raimundo is selfish and insecure!'

'Right!'

'Go over there and win what's yours!'

By then, my fingers were gripping the Mask in a way that was similar to a mother gripping an F paper from her child.

Part of my mind went blank as I began talking to Raimundo. I thought. Things started to burst out of my mouth, and it seemed like gibberish to me, until I cleared my mind. I had terrible timing, because Master Fung said, snatching the Mask from my hands, "Okay, that is it! Raimundo, Kimiko, go to your cubicles! You two have no dinner tonight, and should be ashamed of your actions."

I sort of wanted to scream in my bewilderment because I had no idea what happened, but I just stared at that stupid, selfish, insecure, loyal, reliable, kind, muscular, hot idiot that was totally Raimundo.

'What the heck?' I snapped at myself. 'There's no chance – even of liking him in the first place!' Telling myself something I didn't believe in, I stormed off to my cubicle, pulling the curtain across with a flare.

Raimundo's Point of View

The next morning, I was woken up by Omi – which, now, should have been a surprise because I usually wake up earlier than that jawbreaker – for a special confrontation with Master Fung. Coming out of their cubicles and walking out to the rose garden were my companions and Kimiko. She made me so mad she did, thinking she could defy me! But yesterday was so unlike her. What happened?

She must be on her period.

After saying good morning to everyone else, I stepped next to a little-annoyed Kimiko and murmured, "'Morning, Kim."

You know how sometimes you don't know how girls work, but they do? I didn't even have to say anything, and she promptly utters, "It's okay." With the coiling of her rose-petal lips upon the face of a porcelain painting, Kimiko dashed ahead. I just shook my head in bewildered bliss. Or was it retarded anger?

Girls.

Four large notebooks made of leather stood next to Master Fung as we found him sitting on the fountain marble. I hoped he didn't make us read. I hated reading.

"Good morning, young monks," Fung-o started. "From this day onward, we will be doing mental exercises to focus the brain. Blah, blah, blah…"

'Whoa! I'm dozing off into the first few seconds? That's a new record.' I became bored, so naturally I started staring at Kimiko.

Kimiko.

Kimiko.

Kimiko.

Kimiko.

Am I bored yet?

Hell no.

"So what do you think, Raimundo?"

I stumbled back into reality. "Huh?"

"What do you think about the new dictionary procedure?" asked Master Fung.

'Just wing it, Rai.'

"Oh, uh, I think it's a great way to exercise the mind…and…yeah."

Gung (Ruwot: LOL not a typo!) gave me a really weird look, but he accepted my answer.

After I released my breath, we were dismissed, each of us getting a notebook. Mine thankfully being green, I walked away with Kimiko.

"Do you mind…?" I started.

Smiling, Kimiko replied sweetly, "Not at all. We are to write a dictionary based on what should define a word – to me and you."

"Oh, so under 'Jack' I would put 'dork.'"

Kimiko laughed her attractively charming laugh and nodded. "You've got it."

"Alright-y then, thanks!"

"Bye."

We went to our separate rooms, and since I was Shoku, mine happened to be exceptionally bigger. Oh, guess what! I have door!

So I locked it and I made sure no one was near the door. I quickly opened my new dictionary, and for a while, I sat down on my bed and started to bite the tip of my pencil. "To me, huh?'

Suddenly I got an idea and wrote in a messy scrawl.

I heard Clay's voice beyond the door, "Hey, Rai! Time for the physical exercise…ugh."

"Coming!" I threw the emerald hardback and ran out the door.

Kimiko: noun

everything

_Dojo: EW! Bleh!_

_Ruwot: WHAT!?_

_Dojo: The love in the air is so saturated it's polluting the air!_

_Ruwot: Oh. So that's a good thing?_

_Dojo: No._

_Ruwot: Well who asked you anyway?_

_Dojo: (gives that look you and I both know he's giving)_

_Ruwot: Well, I'll be happy to accept any type of commentary or suggestions, or even compliments! Please R&R!_


	5. BREAK

Break

**Break**

To all of my friends and readers who have been actually following this, thank you for following this! I have been busy with schoolwork for a really long time. The small periods of time in which I have time to write, I get intense writer's block. Currently, chapter 4 is about two-thirds through being completed, and "Xiaolin Fairytales" is about one-third. Honestly, do you guys think these two have enough notice to keep on going?


End file.
